Our Love Story
by Ero Oujo Yumiko-nyama
Summary: It's Ino and Shikamaru's Birthday and at the same time 1st Anniversary. How will Ino take it? Ino POV Pairing: ShikaIno. Sibling story with "My Proposal".


**A/N: Hey! I was planning on doing this one shot for Ino's and Shikamaru's birthday. I will do two stories with the same idea but one is Ino's POV while the other is Shika's. This one is Ino's POV. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Words: 938**

**Bold: POV**

_**Italicized Bold: Title**_

Normal: Normal

_Italic: stressed/emphasized word_

**^.^ Read on!:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Love Story<strong>_

**Ino POV**

It's almost our anniversary and I'm very excited. Even though it's only our first anniversary, it seems as if we've been together for years. Well, we _have_ been together for years but as friends. Woo! I'm sweating! Why am I like this? Well, here's the story. He said that our first anniversary is coming soon, which is also the same time as our birthdays. Well, after our birthdays, that is; that is obviously on September 24. I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna explode!

A few months ago, He and I went looking for some things needed for a short mission. Soon, I needed to go to the bathroom. After I went out, I looked for him. I ran around the plaza looking for him 'til I found a shop that has engagement rings on display. I went window shopping and saw the most beautiful diamond ring I ever saw in my whole life. I wished then that he will give it to me on our 6th monthsary. I sighed.

I peeked on the window and there I saw him! I waited for him patiently outside. He went out after a few minutes carrying a small velvet bag. I didn't dare to ask about it. Oh, how I wished he would give it. I continued window shopping at this same shop and I saw him staring at some ring with an emerald skull on the front. There was a sign that said you could engrave something on the inside. I planned on giving it to him whenever.

Finally, our 6th monthsary came. He brought me to the park and spent time with me the whole day. By the end of the day, he gave me gold-purple earrings with my name as design. I was sort of down that he didn't give me the ring yet. I was doubtful if the one he bought on the store was _my_ ring. I was planning on giving him _his_ ring but instead, I gave him a dog tag with a heart that has "Shika Ino" engraved on the front and "September 24" on the back.

A few days later, it was finally September 24. My 1st ever anniversary on my first ever relationship. I knew that this was a special day so I dressed fancily with a purple cocktail dress that has mini bows at the bottom hem. I also wore my hair on a half ponytail and curled the bottom part. I wore the gold-purple "Ino" earrings which he gave me on our 6th monthsary. My purse was jet black and I got it from him on our 5th monthsary. I wore make-up last and looked at myself in the mirror. _Not bad_, I thought. So I went out my house and went to the park he told me to go to.

There I met him waiting for me on the bench. He has never been this early. Well, sometimes he's early for special days and those days _only_. He stood up seeing me and hugged me. We went to the restaurant, Shinju meaning pearl, together. I clung to his arm while he told the waiter that he reserved a table for two. We sat on our table and ordered our food. After eating, he billed out and paid for the food and we chatted for a while. I smiled at him for a while and gave him the ring. It had the words "Mine Forever. I love you! ~Ino" engraved on the inside rim. He smiled as I wore it on his middle finger. It fits him and his Chuunin Vest well. He checked his watch and seeing that it's 7:00 pm, he kneeled down in front of me and said the sweetest words I have ever heard.

"Yamanaka Ino," he started. "I know that even though we started dating for only 12 months, we have always been together as childhood friends, as neighbors and as Team 10. Though we fight often times, I never stopped loving you. I'm only doing this right now because I know that if I make this relationship longer, you might leave me. Even though that our birthdays are near our anniversary, I never clash those two occasions and just give you one gift as present to both occasions. That is how much I love you. So, Yamanaka Ino, will you marry me?"

By then, tears of joy went through my eyes as he pulled open a small velvet box. Inside was the ring I longed to wear on my finger. He stood up after a few seconds of silence. The whole restaurant is watching this scene. Some were even taking a video of this. I glanced at the audience, wiping my tears. I, then, hugged him and kissed him many times. We broke apart after we ran out of breath.

"I take that as a yes?" he said.

I glanced up at him, then at the audience around us. "Yes!"

Squeals, applause and hoots can be heard from the crowd. He leaned down at me and kissed me passionately with a smile on his face.

That event happened exactly 5 years ago and we never forgot it. We asked for some pictures from those who are at the event and we put it in one photo album. Our 4-year-old daughter, Ame, named that because she was born on a rainy day, sat on his lap while our 5-month-old son, Kumo, who was named after Shikamaru's hobby which is cloud watching, was safe in my arms as we look at the pictures of that day and reminisce. 'Til this day, I never did stop loving you… Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How was it? Please tell in the reviews. Please read the other story that is in Shika's POV entitled "My Proposal". BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO AND SHIKAMARU! :D Aishiteru19 signing off! Ja ne!**


End file.
